The Yellow Glass
by Sagittarius2.0
Summary: Todos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que Chloe adora su vaso en Pitch Perfect 2, ¿no? Pues bien, ¿qué pasaría si le ocurriera algo trágico a este inmóvil personaje? ¿Cuál Bella tendría mayor cargo de consciencia?


THE YELLOW GLASS

Capítulo Único

\- ¡Nos destruirá a todas! ¡Nos destruirá a todas!- gritaba la Gorda Amy revoloteando por todo el jardín hasta que Beca la tomó de la camiseta y la detuvo.

\- Mira, si no dices ninguna estupidez hasta mañana, te pagaré 20 dólares- dijo la DJ, recibiendo una rubia ceja alzada-. ¿50?- gruñó entrecerrando los ojos antes de recibir un asentimiento de la australiana-. Maldita extorsionadora- murmuró una vez que la soltó.

\- Aca-cálmense- habló Aubrey, llamando la atención de todas-. Muy bien, ahora: Gorda Amy nadie va a destruir a nadie, no hay motivos para eso.

A pesar de la seriedad con la que hablaba la ex-Bella, una que otra vez sus ojos se desviaron a la más rebelde de las Bellas, quien sin dudarlo le devolvía las miradas.

\- Habla por ti; dos de nosotras corremos peligro de extinción- dijo Flo, la Bella recién añadida, señalándose a sí misma y a Cynthia-Rose.

\- Podemos ocultar los restos y hacer como que nunca existió- dijo Lilly, ganándose una mirada expectante de todas las Bellas presentes-. Así fue como un amigo superó el suicidio de su hermano- y ahí estaba, el complemento macabro infaltable en todos los comentarios de Lilly.

\- No es mala idea- susurró la Gorda Amy sobándose la barbilla, como sopesándolo, y viendo de reojo a Beca alzar una ceja-. ¡No cuenta!

\- Si tú dices- concedió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Repito: aca-cálmense- dijo Aubrey, ignorando nuevamente a la australiana y a la DJ-. No hay de qué temer, es Chloe de quien hablamos- añadió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- La capitana tiene razón: Chloe no dañaría ni a una mosca, menos a alguna de nosotras- apoyó Stacie-. Y, en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, la capitana es excelente amansando fieras- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, quien agradecía estar cubierta por esa mascarilla facial para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo.

\- Lo mejor será prepararnos para cuando Chloe llegue- intervino Beca compadeciéndose, como pocas veces lo hacía, de Aubrey.

\- Exacto- logró articular la ex-capitana, haciéndose mentalmente una nota para agradecerle a Beca más tarde-. Jessica y Ashley reúnan todas las piezas que puedan y guárdenlas en una bolsa. Ustedes dos- señaló a la Gorda Amy y a Flo, quienes a su vez se apuntaron a sí mismas- laven los trastes, no me interesa de quién sea el turno- se apresuró a añadir antes de que pudieran protestar-. El resto de nosotras nos alistaremos y asearemos la casa; en caso de que ocurra el peor de los escenarios, me gustaría recordar lo que era tener una casa limpia y ordenada.

Todas las Bellas tragaron saliva sonoramente, a ninguna le hizo falta más que eso para ponerse a hacer lo que Aubrey había ordenado.

Las inseparables Jessica y Ashley tomaron una escoba y un recogedor para empezar a juntar cualquier resto que pudiera haber en el jardín tarsero mientras que adentro ya se escuchaban las quejas de Flo y la Gorda Amy mientras hacían la tarea que a alguna de las dos le correspondía desde hacía días. Las demás Bellas –excepto por una muy arisca- terminaron todo aquello que estuvieran haciendo para limpiar la recién estrenada Casa de las Bellas.

Aquel día había empezado con lo que entre las Bellas se puede considerar "normalidad", al menos hasta que a Jessica y Ashley les dio sed al mismo tiempo. Esto desató una de las escasas disputas entre el par de amigas, pues el único traste limpio en toda la casa era un vaso amarillo: el favorito de Chloe; aunque, claro, ya que la pelirroja no estaba seguro que no se molestaba si le daban un breve uso. Pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a cederle a la otra ser la primera en usarlo.

Al cabo de un rato tirando del vaso, éste terminó volando por los aires, golpeó el botón que acciona el triturador de basura y, como si el vaso se burlase de ellas, cayó boca abajo en dicho aparato. Jessica y Ashley, claramente alarmadas, corrieron a detener el triturador; sin embargo, una vez que sacaron el vaso se dieron cuenta de que estaba más despostillado de lo que quisieran, apenas se notaban restos de las letras del borde superior.

Ambas amigas tragaron saliva sonoramente, justo antes de escuchar pisadas con dirección a la cocina. Por el umbral apareció Aubrey cubierta con una de esas mascarillas faciales que parecen hechas de aguacate y un par de auriculares con la música a todo volumen en los oídos. La rubia pasó olímpicamente del inseparable par de amigas yendo directamente al refrigerador; cuando volvió a cerrarlo, ahora con un pepino cortado a la mitad en la mano, salió tarareando lo que sea que estuviera escuchando, sin reparar de nueva cuenta en Jessica y Ashley, quienes dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver el peligro alejándose de ellas.

Pero cantaron victoria demasiado pronto, o al menos eso sintieron en el momento en que Aubrey regresó a la cocina mientras ellas salían de su escondite tras la isleta y vio el vaso semi-deshecho que Ashley sostenía. La capitana no pudo reprimir un grito de horror al ver el objeto dañado al mismo tiempo que dejó caer el pepino al suelo.

Y como si esa fuera su señal para aparecer también en escena, Stacie llegó después del grito de la rubia seguida por Lilly, quien intentaba probar la mascarilla verde de la morena más alta pero desistió al ver lo que quedaba del vaso amarillo de Chloe.

Stacie no reprimió la carcajada que le dio esa escena, tan parecida a la de cientos de películas, que se desarrollaba en su propia casa. Claro que esto no fue bien recibido por Aubrey que inmediatamente se puso regañarla señalándola con el pepino que Lilly se tomó la molestia de devolverle; por supuesto que no fue la única a la que regañó, Jessica y Ashley se llevaron su buena reprimenda, aunque a diferencia de Stacie ellas sí trataron de excusarse.

Estaba más que previsto que esto llevaría a una discusión entre las tres mujeres, así como que Lilly usaría algunos de los argumentos para murmurar frases macabras que sólo Stacie escuchaba. La morena, harta de oír a Lilly y a las otras Bellas –pero sobre todo a Lilly–, fue a interponerse entre sus compañeras que parecían que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían una sobre las otras, y no en el buen sentido.

Y por segunda vez en el día, el vaso salió volando luego de que Stacie le pegara accidentalmente con el pepino que le arrebató a Aubrey cuando la rubia iba a usar la fruta para aporrear a Jessica. Afortunadamente, Lilly atrapó el vaso al estilo de un jugador de la NFL; y hubiera sido una asombrosa imagen de no ser porque Flo se atravesó durante la caída de la Bella más macabra, terminando ambas rodando por el suelo y el vaso devuelta al aire.

Cynthia-Rose iba muy concentrada en la canción que se reproducía por sus auriculares como para darse cuenta del vaso amarillo –cada vez de menor tamaño gracias a que con cada movimiento se despostillaba un poco más– que se encontraba al doblar las escaleras, por lo que acabó pisándolo provocándose a sí misma una estrepitosa caída por el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba bajar.

Las demás Bellas, que hacían muecas por cada golpe que la morocha se daba, corrieron a ayudarla tan pronto como llegó a la planta baja –aunque posiblemente fuera más por el estado del vaso que por Cynthia-Rose-. A la morocha no le había pasado nada, por lo menos; porque el vaso definitivamente podía pasar como vaso de whisky. Aunque, por el color y los pocos dibujos que habían sobrevivido, Chloe seguiría notando que se trataba de su vaso.

Pese a las quejas de Cynthia-Rose sobre su lesionado cuerpo y las recriminaciones –claramente en broma- sobre intentos de asesinatos, el resto de Bellas presente sólo tenía ojos para los restos de vaso entre los dedos de Aubrey.

Y en ese momento, como llamada para arreglar la situación –o empeorarla, nunca se sabe–, la Gorda Amy apareció preguntando por quién-sabe-qué cosa para el jardín. Pero nadie le tomó importancia a eso, si no a la esperanza que creó la australiana en ellas y, sin dudarlo, Aubrey le tendió el vaso.

Claro que Amy se sorprendió –sobre todo al darse cuenta de qué era lo que le estaban tendiendo-, pero inmediatamente se recompuso para ayudar a sus compañeras –y quizás monopolizar de más la circunstancia-. Eso sí, como nadie se lo esperó, el método de la Gorda Amy fue precisamente demasiado cuerdo para ser de ella. Aubrey se regañaba mentalmente por no haber pensado antes en ello, porque no había que ser un genio para intuir que –como para varias cosas en el mundo- el pegamento sería la solución. Aunque faltaba reparar el borde, el vaso parecía más presentable que antes y con eso les bastaba a las Bellas, al menos así tendrían más tiempo para terminar lo que estuvieran haciendo y pensar en cómo solucionar el problema del borde. Mientras tanto, dejaron el vaso en el patio para que el sol de mediodía secara rápidamente el pegamento.

Lástima que nadie se acordó de cierta Bella enana que llegó del otro lado de las masetas que separaban la nueva casa de las Bellas de la de los Treblemakers.

Beca cargaba una enorme bolsa de abono que pidió "prestado" a sus vecinos –léase: Jesse la dejó agarrar la bolsa a cambio de un almuerzo saliendo de sus pasantías en la radio del campus-. La DJ iba ensimismada pensando en algún lugar barato para compensar a Jesse hasta que escuchó algo quebrarse justo debajo de donde dejó caer la bolsa de abono.

Y no fue la única, a decir verdad: las Bellas se habían quedado en la cocina sólo para cotillear la más que asegurada reprimenda que Aubrey les daría a Flo y la Gorda Amy por no haber lavado los trastes como se suponía que le tocaba a alguna de las dos. Por eso mismo, todas salieron alarmadas de la casa sospechando qué era lo que Beca había roto sin querer. Y la DJ no pudo ni reírse de que Aubrey llevaba una mascarilla porque ella misma puso una expresión de horror igual a las de sus compañeras al quitar la bolsa y ver los restos del vaso favorito de Chloe.

\- ¡Nos destruirá a todas! ¡Nos destruirá a todas!- empezó a gritar Amy.

De esta forma, las Bellas llegaron a donde se encontraban ahora, horas más tarde. Tensas, esperando impaciente y temerosamente a que Chloe llegara a casa para hacerle saber lo que habían hecho entre todas –unas con mayor culpa que otras, pero eso era algo que sólo la pelirroja podría decidir-.

Pasaron horas hasta que, durante el ocaso, Chloe por fin atravesó la puerta de entrada despidiéndose con una mano de sus compañeras de clases, con quienes había ido a una exposición de artes en el centro de Atlanta. Se notaba que la pelirroja se lo había pasado muy bien, lástima que ellas tuvieran que acabar con esa felicidad.

Tan pronto como Chloe entró a la sala la sonrisa que había tenido todo el día comenzó a decaer para dar paso a una expresión preocupada. Chloe estaba segura de que en su ausencia no podía haber pasado nada bueno si las Bellas tenían expresiones tan serias, especialmente si la Gorda Amy estaba tan callada.

\- Chloe, toma asiento, por favor- fue Aubrey la que decidió tomar la iniciativa. _Al mal paso, darle prisa_ , pensaba la rubia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por fin mataste a Bumper y vamos a armar un plan para que la policía no te encuentre?- preguntó Chloe mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Aunque intentó sonar bromista, hubo un claro tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Aubrey dio un largo y pesado suspiro, lo que iban a decirle era incluso peor que la idea de su amiga. Y la pobre comenzaba a sospecharlo.

\- Ojalá, Chloe, ojalá…- murmuró Cynthia-Rose negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo que pasa es que…- y con esto, Aubrey y el resto de las Bellas empezaron a relatarle a la pelirroja la última desventura de su vaso amarillo.

Mientras oía el relato, Chloe hacía diferentes expresiones según la parte de la historia –y sufriendo de unos cuantos escalofríos cuando Stacie le susurró al oído algunas de las cosas que Lilly había dicho-. Al terminar, Flo corrió a la cocina y volvió con una bolsa transparente que contenía lo que hasta hace unas horas era el vaso de la pelirroja.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Chloe- dijo Ashley minutos después de que la guatemalteca dejara la bolsa en las manos de Chloe, rompiendo un silencio que, en el fondo, las Bellas agradecían que lo hubiera roto ella en vez de la pelirroja.

\- Tranquilas- habló Chloe luego de suspirar-. Es sólo un vaso, y no lo hicieron a propósito- les sonrió para tranquilizarlas.

Y de verdad que no las culpaba, después de todo no fue intencionalmente, ellas mismas se lo dijeron. No tenía por qué no creerles, a pesar de que ellas estallaran en preguntas y frases para asegurarse de que Chloe no les recriminaría después por eso.

Cuando todas parecían satisfechas con la seguridad en las palabras de Chloe, decidieron que lo mejor para sobrellevar ese mal trago sería preparar entre todas la cena –algo que le gustara a la pelirroja, obviamente-. Sin embargo, antes de entrar por completo en la cocina, Aubrey alcanzó a escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse, así que asomó la cabeza encontrándose con Beca. La DJ le devolvía una mirada asustada al pensarse presa de un posible regaño.

Mas qué sorpresa se llevó cuando la misma Aubrey señaló hacia la sala con la cabeza antes de entrar completamente en la cocina. Beca entró despacio a la sala, ahí se había quedado Chloe contemplando en silencio los restos de su vaso. El hecho de estar cabizbaja y sus hombros caídos le indicaban a Beca que le había afectado bastante el no tan pequeño incidente.

\- Supongo que esto no servirá- dijo la morena mirando por enésima vez el contenido de la bolsa de plástico con la que había vuelto.

Chloe se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la DJ a sus espaldas y se volteó rápidamente sólo para confirmar que ahí estaba ella. Beca la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de ir a sentarse junto a la pelirroja; se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo que había planeado. No por nada ahora debía ir con Jesse al mismísimo cine.

\- Tranquila, Becs, sé que no fue a propósito- dijo Chloe sonriendo levemente y colocando una mano en el brazo de la morena, creyendo que ese era el motivo de su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, Beca negó con la cabeza antes de entregarle la bolsa, dejando a Chloe confundida.

\- En verdad que no. Pero igual quería reponerlo- explicó mientras veía a Chloe abrir la bolsa.

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de la pelirroja fue a penas un flash a los ojos de Beca porque en cuestión de segundos se encontró envuelta por los brazos de la Bella mayor, quien no paraba de agradecerle. Beca no evitó sonreír al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo, al final sí valdría la pena ver cualquier aburrida película que Jesse escogiera.

\- Beca, no tenías porqué… Esto es tan…- se interrumpía Chloe, emocionada por la sorpresa de la morena-. Gracias, Becs.

Le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que la DJ correspondió con una sonrisa más pequeña y un encogimiento de hombros.

Aprovechando el embelesamiento con el que Chloe miraba su nuevo vaso amarillo, Beca fue a la cocina a ayudar al resto con la cena. Esa tarde, cuando se desapreció para pedirle a Jesse que la llevara a algún supermercado, no tenía claro si lo que a Chloe más le gustaba de su antiguo vaso era el color o los dibujitos; al final se decidió por el color, a falta de vasos con dibujos que no fuesen súper-héroes o princesas. Y al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga volver, agradeció no haberse encontrado con ningún vaso con dibujitos.

Lo que Beca no imaginaba era que a Chloe podía haberle llevado un vaso estilo punk y no le habría importado, siempre y cuando el vaso lo hubiera recibido de Beca.

 **FIN**


End file.
